


FHanders Smutty Drabble Compilation

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, Domme Hawke, F/M, Femdom, Multi, anders will probably eat hawke out every other chapter, pure unbridled smut, switch anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: A compilation of the FHanders smut requests I have gotten in asks on Tumblr. Each chapter will contain various kinks/warnings in the notes at the beginning, as well as any additional characters. Updates whenever I get a new NSFW prompt on Tumblr (feel free to send requests to @steampoweredstrawberry).





	1. Anders x Claudia Hawke: Wet Dreams (4/2/18)

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on 4/2/18. The prompt was for "wet dreams" for Anders and my custom Hawke, Claudia.
> 
> Chapter contains sex toys, oral sex, pegging, insinuated masturbation.

Something didn’t feel right. Maybe that wasn’t the right way of putting it, Anders rationalized as he stepped into the Hawke estate. He knew this was the fade; he had been there enough to know what it felt like. The odd thing, however, was that Justice hadn’t taken over. Normally he did. To protect Anders from nightmares of Darkspawn. There were no Darkspawn, though. No broodmothers. Not even that Architect person. 

Anders continued through the house, finding that it was empty of anyone, that was, except the dog. He slept by the fireplace, oblivious to Anders’ presence.

After scouring the first floor, finding no one, Anders headed upstairs. At the landing, he could see Claudia’s door was slightly ajar, and light was pouring out of it. He was on edge, worried that he was about to run head-on into a demon. Justice stirred at the notion.

Even so, Anders headed in, albeit cautiously. Ready to fight and/or find a way to rouse himself from this dream if it turned sour.

Claudia was sitting on the bed, legs crossed at the knee. She wore a wanton look that only seemed to grow as he entered.

“Shut the door.” She requested. Anders obeyed.

She almost seemed to float over to him once the door had shut. Her hands intercepted his face and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Anders hesitated to reciprocate the gesture. Kissing her had been something he thought about more than he would have liked to admit. Whether or not she tasted like the apples she was so fond of eating was another though that frequented him. As well as how nice it would have been to feel her thighs cinch around his ears. He felt a rousing in his pants at the notion, but chose to ignore it.

He worried that this was a desire demon, come to tempt him with sweet kisses while wearing Claudia’s face. But, there was part of him that wanted to see where this was going. To kiss her and touch her and tease her, just until the offer was being made. Then, he would kill the demon, if that was what he was facing.

Anders kissed her back, a little more forceful than he had intended, but Claudia responded well. Her fingers drifted down his back, each hand grabbing a nice handful of his ass. Anders groaned into her mouth.

It was her who broke the contact, which struck Anders as odd. She took several steps back and begun to disrobe. He tried not to stare, but her body was something he thought about when he was alone. When he needed a release and the only thing that would do was Claudia. Hers was exactly as he imagined it, at least according to this Fade construct before him.

Once she was done undressing, she held a strange object in her hands. It looked like a dildo. But, it was double sided. She smiled at him as she inserted one end into her pussy. Anders watched in fascination as she stroked it once. Twice. By the third stroke, it seemed to be standing erect like an actual cock. And from the expression on her face, it _felt_ like one too. 

It wasn’t long before Anders knew what to do. His clothes were gone as fast as hers had been, and he was on his knees, worshiping her dildo with his mouth. She moaned with each pass of his tongue. Or when he took it as deep into his mouth as he could get without gagging (which he had to admit was  _pretty_ far). Or, when he paid her swollen clit the attention it deserved. While he did all that, Anders pumped his own cock desperately. This whole thing was incredibly sexy, even if it was just the Fade.

He lost track of how long he had been sucking on her dildo. He was lost in the sound of her coos of pleasure. Yet, she stopped abruptly, even going to far as to pull her dildo from his mouth. “Let me fuck you with this, Anders.” Claudia asked.

There was no way he was going to say no to that offer.

Anders ended up face-up on her bed. His legs were spread as far as they could go and his cock throbbed angrily against his stomach. He was anxious. But also very willing.

Claudia lined up her dildo with his ass. It slid in easily on the first push. Anders moaned at the feeling. He had taken bigger in the past. But the size was still good. Still pleasurable. As soon as she was in, Claudia began thrusting her hips. Her own moans of pleasure came each time she sunk her dildo back into him. Likewise, Anders moaned with each push.

She built up a rhythm eventually. Thrusting, grinding, jerking his cock with her hand not pressing into his chest. Anders felt powerless to do anything but knead one of her breasts, but he kind of liked it that way. He liked watching her sink her dildo into him while taking her pleasure from him. If only she had been the real thing instead of a Fade construct. 

It felt like it must have been hours of her fucking him. Hours of jerking him off and hours of fucking his ass. The passage of time was always strange in the Fade. The only certain thing was how close Anders felt to orgasm. There was no holding it back. His body began to spasm as he felt the buildup in his balls and also his prostate going crazy. Any second now. Any second.

* * *

 

Anders awoke in a sweat. He surveyed his surroundings, disappointed to see he was in his Darktown clinic, alone, instead of in Claudia’s bed while she tenderly fucked him. In an attempt to get his bearings, he wiped his brow and looked around once more. His cock was hard as a rock. And his covers were slightly wet where they touched it. 

_Just a wet dream_ he told himself, disappointed. Still, he slipped his hand into his smallclothes to finish off what his dream had started.

* * *

 

Claudia really liked going to The Black Emporium, Anders observed on their third visit in a month. He couldn’t fathom why. It was a dismal place, cold, and with that unnerving skeleton that yelled at them. Ever since it scolded Anders for fondling Andraste’s breasts, the place put him on-edge.

She was over looking at some daggers that the Emporium stocked, so Anders decided to look around, though he kept his hands trained and at his sides. There was nothing much of interest. Some velvet paintings of the late King Cailan, a chalice that Anders refused to touch, and a chest. It was about a foot and a half long, and maybe about a third of that wide. Unassuming, but also curious. Anders looked at it without touching, initially. But, the curiosity got the better of him. He  _opened_ the box.

His breath hitched when he laid eyes on its contents. It looked  _just_ like the one from his dream several weeks ago. Anders ran his fingers down it, feeling it warm to his touch. There was a small bit of parchment in the box, tucked under the dildo. He picked it up to read it.

_Tevinter-made Enchanted Dildo._

Anders looked at it again, then up at Claudia. The images of her with this dildo came flooding back into his mind. He bit his lip, reached for his coin pouch on his belt, and proceeded to purchase it.


	2. Anders x Claudia Hawke x Nathaniel Howe: Knifeplay, Humiliation, Rimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received 4/2/18 for Humiliation, Rimming, and Knifeplay. No pairing suggested.
> 
> Contains Knifeplay, Rimming, Humiliation, Vaginal sex, Oral sex, bondage, femdom (all consensual)
    
    
    The tools were all laid out and he had put on the clothes she had given him. It was a simple linen tunic and some trousers. The smallclothes were just a bit too small. But, they would soon be disposed of. Anders dealt with them for the time being. He looked over the bed once more. A knife was laid out, as well as some lengths of rope, a blindfold, and a small pot of salve he had made at an earlier date, specifically for sexual intimacy. He was diligent with making sure they had plenty of that.
    Claudia had shed her house clothes earlier. She was down to her own smallclothes; black and made of some sort of silk, he thought. Anders rarely paid much attention to fabrics, no less the fabrics of clothes he wasn't normally going to see. Still, they were flattering on her.
    Nathaniel was still taking off his own clothes. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, tugging off his boots one at a time and rolling his socks into them. Once he finished that, he undid the laces of his trousers and pulled those down as well. He was already half-erect. Anders could only assume this was exciting for him as well. The clothes were laid out neatly in a pile near where Anders kept his usual clothes.
    "Before we begin, I just wanted to go over this one last time." Claudia walked up, paying Nathaniel's nudity little attention. "I'm going to blindfold you and tie you to one of the bedposts, Anders. Then a little knifeplay while Nathaniel watches. I'll cut you out of your clothes then, and we'll probably do some humiliation. Name calling, making you watch as Nathaniel and I have sex. After that, we'll remove your bonds and reward you for being good. Some rimming, maybe riding your cock if you want, having you give oral. And then we'll get into aftercare," there was a pause, "how does that sound?"
    "I've never done this sort of thing before," Nathaniel admitted; he was folding his hands into each other. "but that sounds okay to me."
    "I wanted to start your role out small to give you a taste. If you want to be more involved, either with helping me dom Anders or being dommed, in the future, we can do that."
    Nathaniel nodded in understanding.
    "It all sounds good to me too." Anders agreed. He didn't want to come across as too enthusiastic, but the truth was, he had been thinking about it all day. It made work at the clinic difficult, to say the least, because he was far too engaged in imagining the dirty things he wanted his partners to do to him.
    "Okay. Good. I'm just going...I'm just going to tie you up now and we'll begin."
    First, Anders was blindfolded. Then, his arms were bound behind his back and to the bedpost. His heart was going a mile a minute in his chest, but Anders tried to level his breathing in an attempt to slow it down. He didn't need to get this excited just yet.
    It was silent for several minutes, except for some shuffling and footsteps. Claudia must have been putting things in place. Or building suspense. Either way, it was working. He was eager for whatever she had in store and could hardly wait.
    "Look at you, tied up like that." Her voice cut through the silence like a hot knife. A fitting analogy, Anders told himself as he tried to track her position by the sound of her footsteps.
    "It's pathetic. You're pathetic. Do you get off on this? Being tied up like a little bitch while people watch?"
    Anders didn't say anything. He couldn't tell if she was being rhetorical. He was hoping not. He liked it when she punished him.
    There was a sound of the bed groaning and then a hand (he figured hers based on the size) grasping a tuft of hair from the crown of his head and pulling it back. The blindfold seemed to heighten the sensation. Or, perhaps it was a placebo effect. Either way, Anders was into it and wanted more.
    It was then that he felt it. The sting of cold steel against his neck. Claudia's hand on the knife was expertly trained to not cause him any harm. She would never cut him. Not intentionally. Anders trusted her. Still, there was a sense of danger there that was thrilling in its own right.
    She pressed the dull end of her knife into his Adam's apple, causing a slight bit of pain and pressure, but she did not cut him. He could feel Nathaniel's gaze on him. Watching. Judging. Something about the idea of that caused his cock to stir.
    "Look! He's getting off on this!" A hand grazed the front of his pants. Claudia's he figured based on size and the fact that it had been her speaking.
    "I want a better look at your pathetic cock."
    The knife on his neck was removed. A few seconds later, he felt something grab at the waistband of his linen trousers. The knife slipped in and begun to cut them away at his outer thigh.
    It was a long process. Anders didn't know if it was intentional, or from a dull knife. Regardless of her intentions, his excitement was increasing. The pants fell away. Anders couldn't see it, but he felt the draft on his bare legs.
    "Look at this!" Claudia taunted enthusiastically. He felt her hand again on his cock, this time, over the too-small undergarments.
    Anders expected her to cut away the small clothes at that point, but she didn't. She pressed the flat side of her knife into the underside of his hard cock. Her breath danced along his neck. Hot and fragrant. Making him go crazy for the touch of her hand, her mouth, her pussy. Nathaniel watching caused his heart to speed up even more. Anders wondered if he was getting off on watching as much as Anders was having it happen to him.
    
    She cut away the shirt next. And the smallclothes after that. Naked and exposed, she could run her blade along any part of his body she pleased. His pert nipples were her favorite. She ran the tip around them, causing them to become just as erect as his cock.
    "I'm going to free you now. Do everything I say. Understand?"
    Anders nodded.
    Claudia cut through the ropes binding his wrists with ease, though he could only assume so based on how quickly they fell away. He was free, but still under her control.
    Just as he liked it.
    Someone untied the blindfold. It fluttered off his face and down to the floor. His eyes took a moment to adjust. When they did, he saw Nathaniel standing before him. Fully erect. Anders couldn't see Claudia, but he could feel her fingers along his neck. She had to be standing on the bed.
    "Get in the bed. Now."
    Anders obeyed.
    He ended up in the center of the bed. Anders could see Nathaniel from where he lay. Watching. It caused his own cock to stir to a full erection. 
    Claudia crawled over him. Her own crotch rubbed against his, but only briefly. "Nathaniel?" She beckoned. 
    Without her having to say much more, the man came to her. Anders couldn't see, but he could just tell that he was getting ready to enter her. 
    "You're going to watch a real man fuck me."
    There she was, only an inch or so from making contact with his needy cock, taking Nathaniel. Her cries were loud, exaggerated especially for the scene. Anders could feel the need welling up in him. He wanted to be on the receiving end of Nathaniel's cock. Or, he wanted to be giving Claudia his. Anders wanted both. All he could do was whimper and wait for his turn to come.
    "That's enough." Claudia instructed of Nathaniel. On her word, he removed himself from inside her and backed away. She also got off the bed. Her pussy gleamed in the firelight; Anders imagined how good it must have tasted.
    "On your hands and knees, Flea."
    Once Anders was on his knees, he noticed Claudia circling the bed like a large predator. Whenever he caught glimpses of her, Anders could feel the way her eyes burned. She was good at this. But, he knew that.
    "Nathaniel. Be a darling and lick my little flea's delicious ass."
    Anders hardly had a chance to suck a breath in when he felt Nathaniel's slick tongue against him. It had been so long since anyone did this for him. And at that moment, it was amazing. He moaned, just in time to see Claudia sliding between him and the headboard. Her fingers slipped into her smallclothes, caressing her clit at the sight.
    "How does it feel," Claudia asked, "having your ass eaten as I watch?"
    Anders could only moan in response.
    "Why don't you put that mouth to good use, Flea?"
    Claudia tugged her smallclothes down. Anders could see that she was already wet. She was getting off on this just as much as the both of them. He followed her instructions and buried his face between her legs.
    The whole thing was exhilarating. feeling Nathaniel's tongue on his ass and tasting Claudia. His heart was pounding in his chest. And his cock ached with desperation.
    Claudia seemed to realize this. Along with her mewls of pleasure, she grappled at his hair and yanked him off of her pussy. "I want to ride you. On your back, Flea."
    Dutifully, Anders obeyed her demand. He loved being at her beck and call. He loved knowing that she would take her pleasure from his body.
    He was so hard. His cock was trembling with his heartbeat as she lowered herself onto it. Her pussy was just as hot and wet as always, driving Anders insane.
    "Do you want to suck Nathaniel's cock, Flea?" Claudia asked.
    Anders nodded. He knew, more than anything, that he wanted to taste his cock and to suck what lingered of her fluids off it.
    "My flea said he wanted to suck your cock, Darling."
    This had to be the Maker's bosom, Anders thought to himself. Having the two of them like this. Having them take their pleasure from his body. He was close. So very close. Anders was about to lose it.
    --
    Anders had been drifting in and out of consciousness since they all finished. He felt warm and safe in Claudia and Nathaniel's embrace. Claudia stroked his hair back out of his face.
    "Did you enjoy yourself, Love?"
    Anders nodded. Words couldn't come to him at that moment. But, he did enjoy himself. Very much so. He enjoyed the both of them. The entire thing. Claudia and Nathaniel continued to discuss the scene, but Anders was having a hard time remaining awake. He soon drifted off. 
    

 


End file.
